fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Jedi (Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover) Part 2
The three Starfleet ships and the freighter passed back into the singularity and set a course for Hoth. The modified warp drives worked perfectly propelling the ships right on course to Hoth. The four ships came out of hyperspace near the icy planet of Hoth. Captain Picard as leader of the small force went down in a shuttle following the Millennium Falcon down to Echo base. They met General Riekan, Princess Leia, and Commander Skywalker. Captain Picard had Worf beam into the control center and demonstrate the phaser compression rifle to the Rebel troops who immediately fell in love with the weapon. He also passed out phaser side-arms explaining that they were self-recharging so the troops never have to worry about running out of ammo. The two Intrepid-class ships landed near Echo base and helped set up turrets outside the base. Suddenly the Enterprise detected the probe droid crashing on Hoth. They saw Luke attacked by the Wampa creature but couldn't help him without risking beaming up the ice creature as well. Solo went to look for him and found him. In the morning they were rescued and Luke was placed in a Bacta tank. Solo and Chewie went out to investigate the probe which took a shot at Chewie. Solo took a shot while its back was turned and it self-destructed. "It's a good bet the Empire know we're here." Said Solo. General Riekan turned to Picard "How fast can those ships get our troops aboard?" "They can lift off quickly. Getting your troops aboard will take time though; the ships only have three or four transporters. The Enterprise has seven not including cargo transporters though so we should be able to assist in the evacuation." "Then we'd better get started with the evacuation." "Agreed, Picard to Intrepid and Christophe begin takeoff procedures and start transport of Rebel troops." "Acknowledged Captain." Luke had recovered by then and was in a room recuperating. Solo came and explained what happened. Suddenly a warning over the comm. "I've picked up a fleet of Imperial ships in sector four. Begin evacuation procedures. Load all snowspeeders and launch all X-wing fighters." "You had better get moving Luke." Said Han. "Alright, good luck." Said Luke as Han hurried off to the command center. Picard beamed back to the Enterprise and began transporting Rebel troops aboard. Whole squads beams aboard and were sent straight to one of the largest cargo bays for that was the only place to put them. The wounded were sent to sickbay, once the command staff beamed aboard. There was only the ion cannon crew and a small contingent of soldiers. The Imperials landed outside the shield generator with their AT-ATs, the two starships hovering above the ground had no trouble destroying the enemy transports. They continued to beam aboard troops at a slower pace. The ion cannon fired several shots into the enemy fleet clearing the way for the rebel transports carrying what troops and supplies couldn't fit on the three Starfleet ships. The first transport lifted off with an escort of two fighters. General Solo took off in the Falcon with Leia and some other troops. With the evacuation complete except for the ion cannon crew and the soldiers protecting them the Enterprise beamed them all aboard at once and the three ships set a course to rendezvous with the larger Rebel fleet near Sullust. All the rebel transports cleared the blockade and jumped into hyperspace. The Starfleet ships started through the blockade firing at the Imperial ships all the way through. Before they jumped into hyperspace Picard dispatched a shuttle also modified to be able to jump into hyperspace with orders to go back into their galaxy and give the star charts of this galaxy to the first Starfleet ship it sees. It also carried blueprints for modifying the warp drive and computer systems to jump into hyperspace. Category:Fan Fiction